


Protected by Endermen

by Dinosaur_872



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, endermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_872/pseuds/Dinosaur_872
Summary: 3 enderman surrounded the injured boy, their backs facing George. Tommy and the other members of the team stood a few feet away, their faces filled with horror and shock.Zombies and skeletons rushed towards the brit, their weapons out.The endermen in front of George grunted and disappeared, appearing next to a skeleton. He raised his arms and swung down, killing the skeleton with one hit. The other two endermen followed behind, teleporting to different spots, swinging their arms as they killed.George’s eyes widened in realization.The endermen were protecting him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Protected by Endermen

Dream smiled at George, chuckling as the Brit struggled to get up. A little blonde gremlin threw a snowball at him, making him topple over. Tommy stood a few feet away, cackling maniacally, earning a smack behind the head from Wilbur. The blonde hissed in pain, rubbing his neck. Niki and Tubbo giggled. 

Phil stared at the other, shaking his head as he snickered at the commotion. Technoblade rolled his eyes, his attention on the horde of monsters. They needed to pass by them to get to where they needed to go. 

“We need to fight them, Phil. It’s the only way, we’re not gonna be able to pass by them without getting caught. Might as will kill.” Technoblade sighed, staring at Phil. The older man frowned, staring at the monster. 

“There are a lot, are you sure it’ll be safe?” His tone caught the other’s attention. Dream walked up front, staring down at the monsters. 

“There are a lot,” George whispered, grabbing his lover’s hand and squeezing it, “Are you sure it’ll be ok for us to go through.” Tommy and Tubbo stood beside Niki, their attention on the monster. 

Tommy grabbed his sword and grinned, “This will be good for training!” he raised his sword, almost hitting Sapnap who was quietly talking to Karl. Karl giggled at his partner’s sudden shout. 

“Oiy! Watch it, little shit!” Sapnap grabbed the sword from Tommy, “You almost hit me!” 

Tubbo giggled, “He did hit you! He cut a piece of your black shirt on the back!” Tommy paled and quickly hid behind Wilbur. Sapnap gritted his teeth, cranking his neck to see the back of his shirt. 

There it was. A small little slice. Small but recognizable. 

George laughed, smacking Sapnap in the back. Dream huffed, smiling at his best friend’s misery. They all laughed, bickering, and talking to each other, lost in their own world until an endermen popped up a few feet away. 

Tubbo squeaked, immediately shielding his eyes. Wilbur covered Tommy’s. Technoblade and Phil turned their attention back to the monsters. Sapnap and Karl stared at each other, smiling all lovely-dovy. 

But George didn’t look away. He stared at the Endermen. 

The Endermen’s black eyes met the Brit’s hazel eyes. George’s eyes widened but he couldn’t look away. 

Dream noticed, roughly grabbing his arm, bringing the boy into his chest. The Endermen still looked at the boy. 

“Don’t look, George,” Dream hissed into George’s ear. George nodded but he didn’t feel scared for staring at the creature’s black eyes. 

The Endermen looked at the George and slowly moved his head up and down, keeping his eyes on George’s. George blinked and did the same gesture. Then the Endermen picked up a block and dissapeared. 

Dream stared at the spot the endermen use to be and stared back at George. He slowly breathed in.

“What just happened,” 

“I-I don’t know,” George looked down. Dream stared at his lover for a few seconds before sighing, dropping the topic. 

Technoblade, not seeing what happened, stood up from his spot and looked at everyone, “We need to pass by them. So be quiet,” he glared at Tommy who flipped him off, “Dream and I will be behind you all. Phil and Wilbur will be leading. Sapnap and Karl will be protecting the rest of you.” George bit his lip, annoyed at the fact that they thought he couldn’t fight. 

“Alright, let’s move out.” Phil moved forward. 

They all stayed quiet, all moving forward, following Phil and Wilbur. Surprisingly, Tommy stayed quiet and guarded. Tubbo and Niki close by, holding hands as they looked at the flowers and bees. 

A fox passed by them, startling Dream who grabbed his sword. George stopped him before he could kill the animal. 

“Careful,” George hissed. Dream stared at him for a few seconds with wide eyes before looking away. The fox walked to George and rubbed his cheek against the brit’s boots before running away. 

They started walking again, all quiet and watching the monster. Minutes passed before a commotion happened. Karl accidentally stepped on a branch, snapping it. 

Time froze as everyone paled and stared at each other. 

Phil held a finger to his lips, signaling everyone to be quiet. Sapnap held Karl who was frozen in place. 

A hiss startled everyone. 

Their necks snapped towards the sound. Besides Tubbo was a creeper and a few zombies. 

Tubbo’s eyes widened before he screamed. 

His shriel scream caught the other monster’s attention. 

“Scatter!” Dream raised his sword, slaying the creeper with a grunt. Tubbo fell backwards, tripping on his foot. Niki ran towards him but was blocked by the zombies. She gritted her teeth, pulling her sword out and slashing the zombies. 

Blood splattered on her face. 

Wilbur stared at her with love dovy eyes before snapping out, helping her. Technoblade and Phil stared at each for a few seconds before nodding, both rushing to the opposite direction, their weapons out. 

Sapnap helped Karl with the creepers. 

George was all by himself. They all didn’t realize the skeleton’s were already there. The King held his enchanted bow and fired at the skeleton’s near Niki and Wilbur. 

Tommy grunted, holding his sword as two zombies cornered him. He stretched his hands, ready for the action before two arrows striked the zombies, killing them. They turned into dust. 

“Careful, Tommy.” George smiled. 

Tommy grinned, “Thanks, Gogy.” 

George groaned, shooting a zombie, “Don’t call me that, Tomathy,” Tommy turned around to flip George off when he spotted the creeper. A few inches away from George. He fired his bow but was too late. 

The creeper exploded, sending him and George up in the air. Tommy hit the ground with a loud grunt before sitting up, holding his bleeding hand. He quickly looked around for George.

He spotted him a few feet away, hurt and cradling his stomach where an arrow was poking out. Blood oozed out. 

“George!” His terrified scream echoed through the forest. Dream quickly looked up, his mask covering his expression but everyone could tell he was scared. 

“George!” Dream ran forward but Phil stopped him, staring down at him with glossy eyes. He shook his head. 

“Shit!” George hissed in pain as he tried to stand up. He fell back down. 

A skeleton aimed its arrow at him, it seemed almost like it was smiling by the way it’s skeletal mouth moved upward. The arrow flew, hitting George’s shoulder. The brit screamed in pain, falling on his back. 

George groaned in pain, holding his shoulder as it bleed. He sobbed then looked at Dream. The brit weakly smiled. 

Then unexpectedly, a endermen appeared in front of the brit, startling the man. Then 2 more popped up. 

Dream slowly breathed in, his hands shaking as he stared at his injured lover. 

3 enderman surrounded the injured boy, their backs facing George. Tommy and the other members of the team stood a few feet away, their faces filled with horror and shock. 

Zombies and skeletons rushed towards the brit, their weapons out. 

The endermen in front of George grunted and disappeared, appearing next to a skeleton. He raised his arms and swung down, killing the skeleton with one hit. The other two endermen followed behind, teleporting to different spots, swinging their arms as they killed. 

George’s eyes widened in realization. 

The endermen were protecting him. 

Dream looked at the endermen and narrowed his eyes then he rushed towards his partner. He knelt down, brushing his thumb against the brit’s face. He wiped the blood off. 

“Are you ok?” 

George stared up at him, smiling, “I’m fine, Clay.” The blonde gulped and nodded. Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips against George’s. George happily kissed back. 

They were interrupted by a cough. 

Dream turned to stare at the person who coughed. Tommy awkwardly stared at him, his cheeks red. The little gremlin quickly looked away but everyone could see his ears redden. Wilbur burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. Tubbo giggled. 

Phil and Technoblade helped the couple get up. 

“Are you both hurt?” the pig asked. Phil stared at him with a are-you-stupid expression. 

George raised an eyebrow, “No, I’m totally not.” he huffed, rolling his eyes. Technoblade blinked then awkwardly nodded, going behind Phil. 

“Uhh...George,” Sapnap interrupted, pointing behind him. Everyone turned to where the man was pointing at. 

A few feet away, stood the 3 endermen, standing besides bodies of dead monsters. They looked around then stared at George. They teleported. 

Within a second, 3 endermen stood in front of the group. Tommy and Tubbo yelped in shocked, both grabbing Wilbur’s arm. 

The endermen in the front said something. It sounded like a broken record. The other 2 followed behind, saying the same thing. 

George gaped, his eyes wide. He quickly closed his mouth and nodded, clearing his throat. 

“Thank you for your help.” The King smiled. 

The 3 endermen nodded, bending down at a 90 degree angle. Everyone blinked. 

“No need to bow to me, ya know.” The leader of the endermen, the one in the front, disappeared. Purple small sparks floating in the air. Dream waited for the other two to dissapear but they didn’t. 

They stayed, staring down at George. 

They looked like dogs who was told by their owner to sit down. 

They acted like fuckin dogs. 

Dream moved his mask, rubbing his eyes as he groaned in disbelief. This is so fucking weird. 

POP

The leader came back, holding something in his long arms. It was a chest. He moved forward and set the chest down in front of George. 

The brit raised his brows but said nothing, only opening the chest. He inhaled sharply.  
In the chest were treasure. Emerald, gold, diamonds and other precious items. 

“I-I,” George stared at the 3 endermen, “Thank you so much,” the endermen on the far left made a small sound. It sounded like a squeal but distorted. 

Tommy blinked, his face showing different emotions. He closed his eyes then opened them again. He repeated that over and over again until he stopped, sitting down on the ground. He said nothing. 

The 3 endermen stared at George, like they were waiting for something. George noticed, smiling awkwardly. 

“Thank you again, you can..uhh..leave now.” he nodded at them. The leader said nothing, only turning around and teleporting. The other’s followed behind. 

Silence filled the forest as everyone tried to register what the hell just happened. 

“Wha-” Niki started, “You know what, nevermind. I want to go home. I’m going to take a fuckin bath and go to sleep and act like this weird thing never happened.” Wilbur chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before grabbing her hand. 

George smiled at the group, “Well, I guess I’m friend’s with endermen now.” Dream huffed, smiling at his lover. 

“Yeah, I guess you are.” 

Nobody said anything whenever they see George talking to an endermen or when Endermen would follow the brit around like they were his knights. Nobody said anything when they saw George petting the fuckin enderdragon like it was his pet. 

The dragon loudly dropped to the ground, scaring the shit out of everyone, as it made purring sounds as he licked George who laughed happily. 

Nobody said anything, only watching, trying to register what the hell they are seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by princedemeter, 'Endermen simp for george, maybe?' 
> 
> Her fanfiction are the best! Check her out
> 
> And I didn't edit this. So, If there are bad spelling and grammar, too bad. I wrote this in like 15 minutes in a car. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
